1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a new type of high-pressure tubing and a pressure sealing method to reduce service cost for high-pressure fuel injection systems service and repair on diesel and gasoline engines.
2. Description of Related Art
High pressure fuel injection systems on diesel and gasoline engines use high pressure tubing between the pump, rail and injectors. The sealing of the high pressure at the connecting joints at the tubing ends are metal-to-metal type using a fitting with a cone shaped angled surface as one of the mating parts and a differential angle, a flare or a ball shape mating end for the tubing end and a second mating part. One of the components made of a harder material (usually the fitting, the first mating part) and the second mating part, the tube end, has been made of a softer material to deform to the first part surface geometry during assembly torquing and sealing the fuel pressure inside the system at the joint points. The major problem with this method is that every time the joint is disassembled during service or repair, the tubing has to be replaced because the softer mating part is already deformed under the allowable torque, and the joint will not be able to re-seal the operating high pressure of the system.
The present invention is therefore directed toward providing a solution in the form of a new type of tubing and sealing method which will allow re-use of the high pressure tubing and reducing to a minimum the service cost for the high pressure fuel systems service and repair on diesel and gasoline engines.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.